A por todas
by SkuAg
Summary: [Intercambio especial II Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8. Mendiga: ¡Japiera!] Una broma de mal gusto de Taichi y sus amigos conduce a Koushiro al lado oscuro. ¿Así que quieren jugar con él? Pues bien. Él jugará con ellas: con sus hermanas, sus amigas y sus novias. Koushiro x TODAS
1. Capítulo 1

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

* * *

**INTERCAMBIO ESPECIAL NÚMERO II – Proyecto 1-8**

**Mendiga: ¡Japiera!**

* * *

Fic para el Intercambio Especial Aniversario II del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Rating T** por palabrerío levemente subido de tono.

* * *

**A POR TODAS**

* * *

Ese día le tocaba cocinar a Daisuke.

Siempre le tocaba cocinar a Daisuke, visto que era el estudiante de cocina del grupo. Fuera la cena en su casa, en la de Yamato o en la de Taichi como esta vez, el encargado de cocinar era él. Todos lo sabían, y sin embargo tenían una especie de pacto silencioso por el que simulaban felicitar al dueño de casa por comida que era sabida y firmada obra de Daisuke.

A él le funcionaba, no solo porque practicaba, sino porque secretamente se llevaba los laureles sin recibir reclamos por hacer comida muy salada o por pasarse en la cocción. Porque claro que si nadie lo iba a felicitar a él directamente por haberse pasado dos horas en casa de Yamato cocinando, tampoco iban a echarle en cara que ese supuesto _ratatouille_ que había preparado fuese tan… _vegetariano_.

Y es que Yamato tenía ascendencia francesa, así que le había parecido lo más natural del mundo hacer un plato foráneo, sobre todo si le serviría para juntar puntos extras en su clase de Comida Mediterránea, que tanto le costaba.

Y si se le había pasado un poco el aceite y había cometido ese error de principiante al cocinar todas las verduras juntas desde el principio en vez de unirlas recién al final, pues quien se llevó los coscorrones y críticas de sus amigos fue el rubio.

Daisuke ya se había acostumbrado a salir indemne de sus locuras culinarias cuando, muy a su pesar, le tocó cocinar en lo de Taichi un particular fin de semana de abril. Yagami tenía sus propios planes para esa noche, que si bien no implicaban acercarse a la cocina de Motomiya, acabaría con consecuencias desastrosas para el joven estudiante y le arruinaría su impoluto patrón de relaciones amistosas con los digielegidos mayores.

─_No tienes que hacer nada, yo me encargaré de toda la logística. Será más que divertido_ ─le había dicho su ídolo, y Daisuke había asentido una y otra vez como maniático, porque así lo hacía cada vez que Yagami ideaba un plan.

─_No solo en tu conciencia, también en tus pesadillas_ ─le había dicho Koushiro finalizada la jugarreta, a él que tan solo había cocinado el sushi. Y aunque Daisuke no se asustó en ese preciso momento, no tardó en aprender que las amenazas de Izumi eran de sufrir.

* * *

─No tienes que hacer nada, yo me encargaré de toda la logística. Será más que divertido ─comentó Taichi mientras desparramaba la cocina postiza de Daisuke.

Mezcló el salmón rosado con el durazno, combinó la palta con el sésamo y revolvió el arroz sin permiso. Recortó las algas con tijera, les espolvoreó sal por las dudas y las tiñó con salsa de soja, porque le parecieron un poco pálidas. Daisuke un poco lo persiguió, otro poco lo dejó hacer, sobre todo al final cuando supo que se quedaba sin tiempo y lo mandó a _presentar_ la comida en los platos.

─¿Por qué está el wasabi dentro de la salsa de soja? ─consultó Iori apenas instalado.

─Daisuke me explicó que esa es la última moda en la cocina contemporánea ─mintió Taichi, quien no tenía la mínima idea de que era ese wasabi del que hablaba el pequeño.

Él lo único que sabía es que al sushi se lo comía con mucha salsa negra, así que para ayudarlo mientras limpiaba su cocina había aprovechado para bañarlo todo con ella: las verduras, el jengibre, el salmón en rodajas y aparentemente ese tal wasabi.

Solo habían permanecido impecables las benditas galletas de la fortuna que desencadenarían la hecatombe en la ciudad, y especialmente entre las chicas del grupo…

Takeru había sido el primero en terminar de comer y de bajarse él solo un litro de agua fría, ya que lo salado no sería de su agrado. Ken siempre había sido el educado del equipo, por lo que se había dedicado a conversar amigablemente mientras Taichi le echaba más salsa al sushi que tanto trabajo le había llevado a Daisuke. Y Jyou, pues… él se había traído su vianda, porque desde el episodio con los huevos en el digimundo no confiaba en el paladar de sus amigos.

─Como Daisuke no ha preparado postre, me he escapado al restaurante chino de la esquina y he traído unas _sorpresitas_ ─técnicamente lo que decía Taichi no era cierto: él tenía un postre preparado, pero había debido invertir ese tiempo separando el salmón del durazno y reciclando los retazos de algas nori que le iban a servir.

Pero el punto es que fue con esas fatídicas palabras que Taichi introdujo las galletas de la fortuna en la apacible velada…

─La fortuna se viste de amarillo para entrar por debajo de la puerta ─poetizó Takeru. Yamato abrió y cerró la boca mirando confundido a su hermano pequeño.

─¡Antes de abrirlas tenemos que pedir que se alejen los malos espíritus! Nos traerán pura mala suerte ─a pesar de haber seguido ciencias en la universidad, Jyou no había logrado que sus supersticiones amainaran─. Al menos deberíamos arrojar sal a nuestras espaldas…

─La mala suerte no existe, Jyou. Tan solo los digimons malignos ─replicó Koushiro, tomando al azar una de las galletitas.

─¡No! ─Taichi le arrebató la galletita de las manos y se la arrojó a Daisuke, quien la detuvo con la cabeza como si hubiese sido un pequeño balón de futbol.

─¿Pero qué problema tienes, Tai?

─Sé muy bien que a esa la estuvo mordisqueando Motomiya antes de que llegaran; si no le damos un entretenimiento, se engulle toda la comida que tanto demoré en cocinar.

Entre protestas de Daisuke y un Koushiro con una gruesa y roja ceja levantada, Taichi entregó las galletas una por una.

─"_Aprobarás el ingreso a abogacía"_ ─leyó el más pequeño, perplejo.

─"_La música será un camino de regreso"_ ─lo siguió Yamato, una vez más abriendo y cerrando la boca confundido como un pez.

─"_Tu profesor no notará el error en la pregunta 3.b del examen de la semana pasada"_ oigan, yo no he rendido ningún examen la semana pasada… ─Taichi le arrebató el papel a Ken de las manos.

─Este no es tuyo, tramposo ─le espetó mientras le arrojaba la galleta abierta a Jyou─. No se debe tentar a la suerte, Ichijouji.

─¡Si serás animal, Tai, ese papel le tocó en buena regla a Ken, no es de Jyou! ─le recriminó Yamato.

─La suerte de los papeles es encontrar por suerte a su adecuado receptor ─concluyó su hermano, para a continuación leer el suyo.

››"_El rosado_

››_Es burbujeante_

››_Cuando canta"_

››…

››¿Qué es esto? No tiene ningún sentido.

─Bienvenido al grupo… ─murmuró Taichi, aprestándose a leer el suyo─. "_Te recibirás con honores, conocerás a la mujer de tu vida, tu hermana no se casará jamás y viajarás por el mundo defendiendo los derechos de los digimons."_

─¿Todo eso dice tu papel? ¡Esto está arreglado! ─Yamato intentó ahora arrebatárselo a Taichi, pero él lo levantó en el aire, fuera de su alcance.

─Ya lo dijo el poeta de tu hermano, "_la suerte es reconocer cuando los papeles traen suerte_", déjame a mi suerte en paz.

─Takeru no ha dicho nada como eso… ─apuntó Iori por lo bajo, sin lograr atraer la atención.

─Es porque la suerte de los héroes es caminar de espaldas al futuro ─le respondió el joven poeta.

─¿Por qué entonces yo no tengo galleta de la fortuna? ─Ken trató de hacerse entender entre el barullo, pero con Yamato saltando para quedarse con el papel de Taichi, Daisuke reclamándole a los gritos a Takeru que hablara en japonés y Iori intentando lograr la calma con toda la fuerza de su serena voz, lo único que entendió con precisión fueron las palabras de Jyou Kido.

─"_Miyako Inoue hará el amor contigo a principios de mayo"_.

Semejante afirmación de boca de Jyou sirvió para detener la escandalosa conversación, pero también para que los vestigios de la semilla de la oscuridad volvieran a hacer eco en Ichijouji.

─Suelta ese papel y retírate ─le ordenó, con voz calma y ojos fríos como el káiser.

─Esto es todo un malentendido Ken, este es tan solo el papel que te estaba faltando ─Taichi intentó ponérselo en las manos, pero el joven continuó mirando fijamente a su senpai.

─No has realizando ningún ritual de purificación previa lectura de estas galletas embrujadas. Espíritus malignos te esperarán esta noche debajo de la cama y dentro del ropero.

─Ichijouji, que Jyou no tiene ocho años… ─murmuró Daisuke rascándose la cabeza.

Sus palabras no surtieron ningún efecto, pero las de Ken sí: atropelladamente y pidiendo disculpas, Jyou Kido se levantó de la mesa tirando parte de los vasos al chocarla en un intento desesperado de huir de la mansión de la mala suerte.

─¿Se fue?

─Se fue ─afirmó Yamato. Daisuke abrió los ojos como platos mientras Koushiro buscaba su celular para llamar a Kido y tranquilizarlo.

─Aún no he abierto mi galleta de la fortuna. "_Tu comida será más famosa que la música de Yamato."_ ¡Que buena onda mi galleta, hasta sabe los nombres de mis amigos!

Yamato, un poco ofendido con la tarjeta, otro poco exasperado porque Daisuke fuera tan tonto, le desparramó el pelo con furia, causándole dolor y reclamos. Mientras esto acontecía, Koushiro muy tranquilo había abierto su galleta. Solo Taichi, expectante, lo observaba.

Vio el momento exacto en que la información fue procesada por el cerebro del súper genio. Notó que sus labios se crispaban y que le temblaban las aletas de la nariz. Sus ojos, de por sí negros, destellaron solo para reflejar una atrapante oscuridad. Hasta el día de hoy Taichi jura que vio como sus cabellos rojos se electrificaban, generándole un molesto frizz en el tope de la cabeza.

Hasta el día de hoy, Daisuke jura que si bien no se asustó en el primer momento, pudo sentir como el Koushiro serio, inteligente y cooperativo se iba por una canaleta.

─¿Se supone que esto es una broma? ─fue lo primero que dijo.

Yamato y Daisuke interrumpieron su juego peligroso y Takeru dejó de soñar despierto con la fortuna. A Taichi se le iluminaron los ojos. Apoyó ambas palmas sobre la mesa e irguió el cuerpo, dispuesto a escuchar las próximas palabras de su amigo. Iori y Ken se miraron incómodos, como hacían siempre que terminaban inocentemente implicados en un plan Yagami.

─Yo también me voy ─arrojó los pedazos de galleta con furia sobre la mesa y recogió su abrigo.

─¡Izzy, un momento, que aún no nos dices que te depara la _fortuna_! ─reclamó Taichi, al borde de la carcajada.

Pero como Koushiro ya se iba, Daisuke lo persiguió hasta la puerta, no dispuesto a que su fiesta se echara a perder por la deserción de dos de sus amigos.

─Espera, Izzy, ¿por qué no nos dices que sucedió? Estas tarjetas son solo una broma de Taichi, no hay que tomárselo en serio… ya dijo Takeru que la única fortuna que existe es la que entra por el ojo de una aguja…

Pero el calmado Izumi, con una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, apenas se giró a mirarlo de costado. Daisuke, un poco, se heló, porque los ojos de su compañero solían estar llenos de curiosidad, de emoción al estar a punto de realizar un nuevo descubrimiento o de simpatía cuando los veía salvar al digimundo ellos solos. Lo que vio ese día en la profundidad negra de esos ojos no lo olvidó nunca, y tampoco pudo describirlo con exactitud, porque las palabras nunca fueron lo suyo.

Vio algo así como… un cachorro de perro malvado, a punto de destrozar con ahínco el jardín de sus dueños, que en realidad no eran sus dueños sino las personas que le daban de comer en la esquina.

─Tú también eres responsable de esto ─le dijo el cachorro malvado a punto de destrozar con ahínco el jardín de sus dueños, que en realidad no eran sus dueños sino las personas que le daban de comer en la esquina.

─¿Yo? ¡Pero si yo tan solo cociné el sushi! ─le replicó, ofendido.

─_No solo en tu conciencia, también en tus pesadillas_ ─fueron las últimas, y proféticas, palabras de Koushiro Izumi antes de abandonar el departamento.

Luego del portazo se escuchó la escandalosa risa de Taichi, mientras mostraba a sus amigos el papel que la "fortuna" le había acercado al pelirrojo. _"No la vas a poner nunca."_

Daisuke observó la puerta, nervioso por la amenaza que el calmado y centrado Koushiro acababa de lanzarle.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido _donde_ se lo iba a cruzar prontamente…

* * *

La primera parada de Koushiro Izumi fue la casa de Mimí Tachikawa, y ocurrió unos pocos días después de acontecida la "broma". _Casualmente_ ese día salió temprano de la universidad y _casualmente_ le quedó de paso la casa Tachikawa, la que estaba geográficamente ubicada a tres barrios de su casa de estudios.

Mientras esperaba entre cojines rosas y dorados que ella regresara con el té de la tarde, observó satisfecho la habitación donde llevaría a cabo la primera parte de su plan. Mimí había pintado las paredes de rosa viejo y fucsia en una alocada tarde de primavera en que él y Sora habían acudido en su ayuda luego de una ruptura amorosa. A las estanterías ─porque quien dijera que Tachikawa jamás leía un libro, se equivocaba─ les había realizado un découpage dorado, y con cintas del mismo color había adornado los cuellos de los numerosos peluches que mantenía de sus épocas de niña (esas en que no quería que la gente viera al _peluche Palmon _para que no pensaran que tenía mal gusto…).

Koushiro se sentía dentro de un cofrecito en la habitación de Mimí. Un cofre era un lugar seguro y uno donde guardar cosas que jamás salieran a la luz. Y esas dos cualidades eran las que lo habían llevado a casa de su amiga… a sabiendas de que, de todo cofre, una vez abierta la puerta, se pueden retirar selectivamente los objetos necesarios…

Pero solo por las dudas, jugueteó un poco en la computadora de su amiga…

─Te noto cabizbajo. No necesité que vinieras para notarlo: hoy vi que tu ascendente zodiacal entró en coalición con la constelación de escorpio. Por eso puedes sentirte triste y desamparado ─Mientras revolvía el té con miel, su coleta castaña se balanceaba.

_Triste y desamparado._ Por una vez, los exigentes estudios astrológicos de su preciosa amiga le vendrían como anillo al dedo.

─Lo lamento Mimí. Creo que tienes razón; no es mi intención agobiarte con mis penas de universitario estresado. ¿Te parece si mejor me cuentas lo que estuviste haciendo estos días?

─¿Agobiarme, a mí? ¡De ninguna manera! Lo que más quiero es serte de ayuda en este complicado momento astrológico que estás viviendo.

Koushiro le sonrió, tímido. Miró hacia el suelo, para que ella pensara que se le habían sonrojado las mejillas, lo cual no había sucedido. Luego levantó la vista y la miró con sinceridad ─con toda la sinceridad de que era capaz un amigo con un plan y con una víctima…

─Realmente preferiría que me cuentes como te está yendo en la universidad.

Mimí pensó que, con un poco de charla de paso, él se relajaría y finalmente le contaría que era lo que le sucedía. Así que sorbiendo de golpe su té, se dispuso a iniciar la conversación.

─En la facultad de nutrición nunca hay comida _light_ en la cafetería. Y como los recesos son cortos, no hago a tiempo a salir del edificio para conseguirla en otro lado. Además, aún escriben con tiza y el polvillo se desparrama por el aire y se enreda en mi pelo. ¡Juro que a veces parezco cocainómana! Te reirías si me encontraras en esa situación.

Koushiro rio abiertamente; fue una risa forzada, con toda la intención de que ella lo notara. Mimí lo miró suspicaz y volvió a sorber su té antes de proseguir su historia.

─Tampoco me gustaban las chicas. Todas tienen algún complejo alimenticio en su pasado, yo no. Por eso no me entendían y me excluían. Se la pasaban hablando de amenorrea, lanugos y no sé qué cosas feas que no me interesan. ¡Yo quiero enseñarle a la gente a comer rico, pero saludable y originalmente! No hacerme mala sangre por si mis pacientes tienen mal aliento o los dedos amarillos. ¡Así que me fui!

─¿Te fuiste? ¿A dónde?

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Izumi, quien si bien estaba acostumbrado a las locuras Tachikawa, no estaba al tanto de que hubiera abandonado _otra_ carrera más. Inconscientemente, se había dejado envolver en la suave voz de soprano de su amiga, y casi había olvidado que había acudido ahí con un plan.

─Me cambié a fonoaudiología. Es justo enfrente y comparten algunas materias básicas que no deberé volver a estudiar. Además, siempre hay estacionamiento y tienen dos opciones de menús diarios, y uno es vegetariano. No será estrictamente _light_, pero cumple la función.

Satisfecha con su historia, Mimí terminó su té y obligó a Koushiro a engullir dos de sus galletas de sésamo con cardamomo. _"Si las espolvoreas con canela, saben como a una noche templada de primavera" _le había dicho ella una vez, y él nunca había olvidado esa demostración tan gráfica de conocimiento culinario.

Mientras él bebía las últimas gotas en su taza, la cual ella se apresuró a volver a llenar, meditó de qué manera llevar la siguiente conversación al punto que deseaba. Nunca se le había dado la actuación, pero el odio mueve montañas; no, ese era el amor… que más daba, los opuestos se atraen así que si una galleta podía saber como la primavera, bien podía el odio mover una montaña.

─Discúlpame si mi presencia no resulta todo lo agradable que podrías esperar, Mimí. Temo que las constelaciones realmente me estén afectando ─Koushiro agachó la cabeza, apenado. Mimí comenzó a enternecerse.

─Izzy, ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo en estos días que no me quieras contar? Quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre siempre, puedes confiar en mí.

"_Sí, hasta que Miyako se entere_" pensó el pelirrojo, con aspecto abatido.

─Nada que se pueda solucionar. Vine a visitarte para saber como estabas, no para enloquecerte con mis problemas personales.

Mimí se apretó el corazón con una mano, mientras apoyaba la otra en su mejilla y lo miraba emocionada.

─¡Izzy, estoy tan contenta! Es la primera vez que te veo afectado emocionalmente. ¡Me tienes que contar, me tienes que contar! ─lo zarandeó de la ropa con ambas manos─. No se lo voy a contar a nadie, a NADIE ─remarcó─. Va a ser nuestro secreto, nuestro primer secreto, ¡por favor! Puede ser el sello de nuestra amistad.

Koushiro le regaló media sonrisa y ella se apretó más el corazón.

─Es una historia vergonzosa… no me sentiría bien contándotela, lo lamento.

─¡Oh, por favor, por favor! Seguro yo puedo ayudarte a ver el vaso medio lleno en esa historia: ¡seguro! Me hace mucha ilusión que confíes en mí… ─los ojos de Mimí brillaban emocionados, y convencieron a Koushiro de dar el brazo a torcer.

─¡Pero júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie, estoy confiando en ti!

─_Pinky swear_ ─le dijo Mimí, uniendo su dedo meñique con el del pelirrojo. Sus uñas estilizadas hacían que su dedo pareciera el más largo de los dos.

─Hace unos días cenamos en casa de Taichi ─Mimí asintió, ya que la información era de público conocimiento─. A él se le ocurrió esta tonta broma de darnos a cada uno una galleta de la fortuna─

─¡Amo las galletas de la fortuna! Siempre me traen mensajes positivos ─lo interrumpió─. De hecho en algún lugar guardo todas las que me han tocado. ¿Traes la tuya contigo? Tal vez la puedo agregar a mi colección.

─… pero a Tai se le ocurrió corromperlas, cambiando los papeles originales por unos de su propia fabricación…

─¿En serio? Pues ¡que original! Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que Tai fuera tan creativo. ¡Ya cuéntame que buena suerte te tocó!

─Lo haré, Mimí, si dejas de interrumpirme ─le sonrió él, y ella se sonrojó. "Lo siento" murmuró─. Pues bien… mi papelito de la "buena suerte" decía algo como este que tengo entre mis manos…

Con sus finos dedos retiró de su bolsillo un papel cuidadosamente doblado al medio, pero muy toqueteado. Mimí pudo darse cuenta de que lo había abierto y cerrado numerosas veces, sin dudas Koushiro lo revisaba constantemente. ¡Debía ser algo muy bueno! Impaciente por naturaleza, se lo arrancó de las manos y los desdobló.

Si bien Tachikawa era de por sí muy blanca, él pudo ver como palideció al posar sus preciosos ojos color miel sobre el papelito que replicaba el del escándalo. Inquieta, lo miró a los ojos para luego volver a posarlos sobre el papel. Lo arrugó, pero recordando que no era de ella, lo volvió a desdoblar y trató de alisarlo apoyándolo bajo su pierna. Koushiro observó todo ese ritual entretenido.

─Oh, Izzy, es tan solo una broma de mal gusto, no deberías estar triste por ello… ya sabes como es él, jamás se ubicó y no veo que toda su preparación diplomática vaya a hacer alguna diferencia… ─dijo, tratando inútilmente de consolarlo. Él permaneció un rato en silencio.

─Sé que fue una broma, pero creo que fue una malintencionada.

─Taichi puede ser un desubicado, pero no sería capaz de cometerte una maldad frente a todos tus amigos adrede.

─¡Pero lo hizo, Mimí! ¿Y si lo que dice ese papelito es verdad? ─gritó, afectado, y Mimí creyó ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Enternecida, volvió a apoyar una mano sobre su corazón.

─Izzy, ¡claro que no es verdad! Tai se toma todo a la ligera y eso incluye a sus relaciones sexuales, pero no tiene por qué ser así para todos y mucho menos para ti. Para algunos de nosotros es importante conocer bien a la persona con la que daremos ese paso y hacerlo a su debido momento. No te desanimes ─Mimí le acarició el brazo mientras hablaba. A Koushiro le pareció que tenía la palma muy suave.

─Hace tiempo pienso que esa persona nunca va a aparecer. Y que si aparece, no se fijará en mí… Taichi solo vino a confirmarlo por mí…

─¡Claro que se fijará en ti, tonto! Ninguna chica en su sano juicio no lo haría ─le agarró ambas manos y le sonrió con confianza.

─¿Pero en qué se fijarían, Mimí? ¿En que prefiero hablar con una computadora que con ellas? ¿En que tengo tan solo once amigos de carne y hueso pero conozco a personas de todos los países virtualmente? ¿En que ordeno mis horarios de sueño en base a las conferencias via Skype que tengo con personas de distintos países del mundo?

─¿En serio ordenas tus horas de sueño en base a conferencias via Skype con personas que no conoces? ─inquirió, sorprendida. Él suspiró.

─¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ni siquiera a ti, mi mejor amiga, te parece interesante mi vida!

─¡¿Yo soy tu mejor amiga?! ¡Oh, Izzy, y tú eres el mío! ─Mimí continuaba yéndose del tema y Koushiro comenzaba a perder la paciencia, por ello decidió pasar al plan B.

─Creo que mejor me retiro. Ya he abusado en demasía de tu paciencia y amistad, querida Mimí ─le informó decorosamente.

─¡Y encima hablas tan elegantemente! No sé qué chica podría resistirse a tus encantos, Izzy, ¡tienes tantos!

─¿Cómo cuáles? ─preguntó, volviendo a sentarse junto a ella.

─Primero que todo, tu curiosidad. ¡Y no lo digo por tu emblema! ─comenzó Mimí, contando con los dedos─. Siempre puedes hablar sobre cualquier tema, y aunque te esfuerces por parecer indiferente y serio, la verdad es que te resulta fácil hablar con las personas porque siempre tienes algo interesante que decir. Ninguna chica se resiste a un chico que le sigue el hilo de sus historias y replica en forma interesante.

››Tienes el par de ojos más lindos que he visto. Y lo digo en serio: no solo porque nadie los tiene de tu color, sino porque son tan negros que brillan más que la purpurina. Cualquier persona que te ve sabe que ese brillo significa que estás emocionado por algo: ¡que siempre estás emocionado! Has salvado el mundo y lo has visto todo en internet pero aún no has perdido la capacidad de sorprenderte, por eso sigues navegando por la web. Ese brillo de tus ojos es irresistible ─Mimí le sonrió y Koushiro sintió una sensación extraña en su interior.

››Por otro lado, y a diferencia de Taichi, siempre te ubicas en la situación en la que estás: si debes estar serio, contento, comportarte en forma valiente o incluso indiferente. Nunca se te escapa cual es la actitud correcta que debes tomar ante cualquier situación. Estoy segura de que nunca serías capaz de ofender a una chica diciéndole que se ve gorda o que no está vestida para la ocasión. Creo que siempre tienes la palabra justa en tus labios.

Koushiro pensó que a esa última idea Mimí no la había analizado mucho, ya que él, seguro, _no_ era la clase de chico que sabía como reaccionar entre mujeres. Por lo general, frente a desconocidas, le traspiraba la parte alta de la espalda y por unos segundos perdía la capacidad de analizar fríamente las circunstancias. Enseguida recuperaba la compostura, pero pensaba que esos primeros segundos de indecisión eran los que alejaban a tantas chicas de sí.

Y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo: Mimí, quien tan amablemente le había listado sus virtudes, ahora miraba distraída ─¿y algo decepcionada?─ por la ventana de su dormitorio.

─Nunca nadie me dijo tantas cosas lindas ─bueno, esa frase tal vez sonaba un poco homosexual; seguramente sería otro motivo de burla para Taichi y compañía.

─Tonto, ¡si hasta me he quedado corta! Ninguna mujer podrá resistirse a acariciarte estos cabellos tan lacios que tienes y a sentirte ese olorcito a lavanda que despide tu ropa. Siempre estás limpio y arregladito, incluso aunque no te esfuerces en ello.

Mimí se había acercado a él, sin soltarle las manos, y sus piernas se rozaban sobre el edredón de plumas de la joven. Koushiro le apretó levemente una mano, luego la soltó y le apartó un mechón que le caía rebelde sobre la cara.

─Es la primera vez que alguien nota el olor del suavizante que usa mamá. Que atenta eres Mimí-chan.

─Y encima sabes hacer bonitos cumplidos, aunque nunca los hagas…

Koushiro no esperó más. Retiró la mano que había usado para correrle el mechón de pelo, la posicionó sobre su cuello y con un movimiento firme la acercó a él.

Al principio fue apenas un roce, casi como pidiendo permiso. Pero enseguida, seguramente influenciado por el recuerdo de tan desagradable chiste, Koushiro le mordió el labio inferior y ella abrió la boca, tal vez sorprendida, o acaso contenta, y él la besó como correspondía. Mimí ni se alejó ni lo cacheteó: le respondió, y él sonrió entre medio de la acción, más aún cuando vio como ella cerraba sus ojos y se comprometía con la situación.

Ni siquiera se preguntó si estaba bien, si estaba siendo un mal amigo o si había algo de ético en su acción. La soltó, feliz, recién luego de estar seguro de que nadie podría dudar que eso había sido un beso con todas las letras.

Ella tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos bien abiertos. El mechón había vuelto a caer sobre su rostro y se le había despeinado: finos cabellos ondulados se erizaban a sus alrededores. Mimí le sonrió.

Él le sonrió más.

─Lo lamento, Mimí-chan… me dejé llevar. Ninguna chica me dijo las cosas que me dijiste esta tarde…

─Que las chicas se lo pierdan entonces. Porque además de todo, besas muy bien. Tan solo necesitas un poco más de confianza en tus aptitudes para el amor, y ya te veo conquistando corazones…

Tuvieron un momento de silencio cómodo. Afuera se escuchaba el viento, pero desde el piso de Mimí no se veía ningún árbol mecerse. Seguramente había refrescado un poco, y Koushiro pensó que sería lindo pasear por la calle abrazándola por la cintura. Ella le diría cosas lindas al oído y él le contaría datos curiosos sobre la naturaleza; a Mimí eso siempre la divertía.

─Creo que tengo que irme. Ya he abusado de tu amabilidad ─ups, elección incorrecta de palabras…

Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta muy sonriente, pero él no supo si debían despedirse con un beso o si había sido tan solo algo del momento. Así que se despidió con un comentario inteligente.

─Mimí… si lo que quieres es enseñarle a la gente a comer rico, pero saludable y originalmente… tal vez debas considerar estudiar gastronomía, en vez de dar tantas vueltas entre esos dos edificios.

A ella el rostro se le iluminó, más o menos así como a él le brillaban los ojos cuando se sorprendía.

─Izzy… nunca nadie me había analizado tan bien. Gracias.

Koushiro se alejó y se llevó consigo la sonrisa de Mimí.

En unos pocos días, tal vez una semana, ella le contaría a Miyako lo que había pasado y el cuento llegaría a oídos de sus odiosos amigos. Y si eso no pasaba, él tenía el video que tan hábilmente había captado con la computadora de su amiga. Aunque esperaba no tener que recurrir a él.

Mimí no se ofendería si lo difundía: ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, y seguro toda esa situación le generaría más risas que otra cosa. Pero aunque fuera a salir indemne y victorioso de toda esa operación que había organizado, no dejaba de sentirse un poco culpable e inquieto.

Taichi, Daisuke y compañía pagarían. Aún no sabía que él también pagaría un precio…

Continuará…

**Notas: **¡Hola! Nunca esperé tanto para publicar una historia. En el Foro nos dieron una deadline muy estricta: tenerlo completo para el 23 de abril y publicarlo recién ese día, no antes. ¡Así que aquí estoy, cumpliendo las reglas! No les contaré cual fue el pedido de Japiera porque arruinaría las sorpresas. Pero en el próximo capítulo lo agregaré a las notas. ¡Son solo dos capítulos y ya están escritos! Al próximo lo publicaré el 26 o 27. O antes, si Japi así lo solicita.

Japi, ¡espero que te guste! Tu propuesta fue realmente única e inigualable y me llamaba, hubiera sufrido si no me tocaba. Fue mi opción uno desde el principio (además, tenía muchas ganas de dedicarte algo lindo). Como siempre, si no te gusta, ¡te hago otro!

Por favor, déjenme review. ¿A quién piensan que intentará conquistar Koushiro en el próximo capítulo? ¿Se saldrá con la suya, o el pobre Daisuke y el malo de Taichi ganarán esta partida?


	2. Capítulo 2

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

* * *

**INTERCAMBIO ESPECIAL NÚMERO II – Proyecto 1-8**

**Mendiga: ¡Japiera!**

* * *

Fic para el Intercambio Especial Aniversario II del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Rating T** por palabrerío levemente subido de tono.

Aclaración: puede sonar un poco extraño, pero les juro que el verbo "saber" de sabor se conjuga exactamente igual que "saber" de conocer.

* * *

**A POR TODAS**

* * *

La segunda parada de Koushiro fue Miyako Inoue, tan solo dos días después de haber atentado contra Mimí. Se apuró porque era probable que ambas amigas se contaran todo. Y si lo hacían después de que él hubiera llevado a cabo su plan, les parecería divertido. Mimí se reiría y Miyako se emocionaría por compartir algo tan preciado con ella.

Pero si acudía después de que ellas hubieran hablado, Miyako se mostraría emocionada por él y ya no podría avanzar con su plan. Era vital ser veloz.

Sin embargo, no la visitó en su casa porque siempre había muchos hermanos dando vueltas, y algunos amigos también. La citó en un bar de estudio, esos en que la gente se sentaba casi en silencio en grandes mesas separadas unas de otras. Eso era para poder hablar en paz: porque estudiar, no iban a estudiar ingeniería justamente…

─… y entonces a mi profesor le pareció que mi composición era poco original y dijo que debería poder hacer algo más elaborado. No me reprobó, pero tampoco me graduó. Así que deberé esforzarme más en el futuro ─terminó su historia. Siempre bebía el café con crema y se le marcaban los bigotes. Por lo general Koushiro se lo avisaba, pero esta vez el descuido iba de la mano de su plan.

─¿Sientes que has tenido muchas malas noticias últimamente?

Si no era sobre el digimundo, Koushiro hablaba poco y sus preguntas siempre eran originales. Por eso a Miyako le gustaba tanto contestarlas.

─No diría que lo de mi profesor sea una mala noticia, a mí me gusta esforzarme. Me halaga también saber que se tomó ese trabajo solo conmigo: de verdad analizó lo que hice y, mejor aún, lo que puedo hacer ─mientras masticaba sus galletas, estas se manchaban de crema, pero ella no se daba cuenta─. Aunque sí debo contarte que me pasó algo extraño hace unos días…

─Cuéntame, sobre todo si es una buena noticia.

─Es solo algo extraño que me pasó… pues resulta que me crucé con Joe cuando salía de la uni, de frente: él caminaba por la vereda en una dirección, yo por la misma en dirección contraria. Le sonreí, previendo encontrarlo a mitad de camino para saludarlo. ¿Y qué crees que pasó? ─Abrió los ojos expectante, para que ella continuara. Sin embargo, ya sabía por donde iría la historia─. Pues el muy mal amigo ¡cruzó la calle! Rompió una norma, ¿lo entiendes? No caminó hasta la esquina: ¡atravesó la calle a la mitad! Al senpai le está ocurriendo algo y debemos hablar con él. Tal vez se merece una intervención ─finalizó muy seria.

─Pienso que no será necesaria la intervención… porque yo podría echarte algo de luz sobre las motivaciones detrás de su extraño comportamiento…

─¿Oh, en serio? ¡Pues cuéntame, cuéntame! ─reclamó, zarandeándolo. Volaron restos de espuma de café.

─Lo que tengo que contarte es una mala noticia, Yolei. Y es una que te va a herir. Por eso te cité aquí: no quiero que tus hermanos se enteren de nada que tú no quieras contarles ─suspiró, previendo su propia maldad─. También por eso te pregunté sobre las malas noticias que recibiste últimamente: no quiero agregarte una más. ¿Estás segura de que quieres saber?

─¡Por supuesto que quiero saber, siempre quiero saber!

Koushiro no contestó con palabras. Retiró de su bolso un pequeño papel, no el mismo que le había mostrado a Mimí, ni siquiera en el mismo formato: porque el que tenía ahora en sus manos era un original que hábilmente había sustraído de la mansión de la vergüenza.

"_Miyako Inoue hará el amor contigo a principios de mayo"_ leyó. Se le empañaron los anteojos. Le temblaron las piernas y se le deslizó el resto de crema de café por la comisura de los labios. Koushiro la limpió.

Le limpió la crema y le limpió las lágrimas.

Ella no sabía bien de que se trataba todo, pero no podía imaginar una sola situación en el mundo donde estuviera permitido tipear, imprimir y recortar un papel con semejantes e hirientes palabras. Koushiro la abrazó y se sintió bien. Él nunca la había abrazado, y de hecho no recordaba la última vez que la habían abrazado con cariño.

─Fue parte de una broma de mal gusto que idearon los chicos. Joe se sintió mal y se fue. Pero yo… yo me escandalicé y los amenacé, los amenacé a todos ─suspiró, y se rió─. No me hubieras reconocido si me veías…

─¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué conmigo? ¡Si yo nunca les llamé la atención!

─No sé porqué contigo y mucho menos sé porque nunca les llamaste la atención… creo que no terminan de entender lo especial que eres ─modo manipulador, ON.

─¿A qué te refieres con especial? Yo no soy especial, Izzy… hasta te diría que más que nada soy un desastre. Confundo izquierda con derecha, no sé maquillarme y olvido el argumento de películas que vi el mes pasado, además de jamás recordar sus títulos ─terminó de secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le había dado Koushiro y lo guardó en su bolsillo─… me visto como _hippie _y me enamoro tonta y rápidamente: ¿cómo seguir el rastro de mis amigos por los que he sentido mariposas en el estómago? Creo que solo Cody está excluido, y el tonto de Davis ─miró largamente al frente, con la vista perdida. Limpió sus anteojos.

››Tal vez fue por eso, ¿no? Porque soy una enamoradiza sin remedio que sin embargo jamás concretó con ninguno de ustedes. Entonces me convertí en la burla. ¡Soy la burla digieligida!

Koushiro le limpió las nuevas lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos, esta vez con una servilleta del bar. Le apretó una mano y le sonrió. Ella lo vio entre las lágrimas y se preguntó si, a sus ojos negros, ella era linda.

Y la verdad es que no lo era, no en ese momento en que lloraba. Se le habían hinchado las ojeras y habían adquirido el mismo tono rojo que las aletas de su nariz. Tenía el bozo manchado de crema marrón y sus enormes gafas redondas descansaban olvidadas sobre su regazo.

Miyako sabía ser linda, aunque no se maquillara bien y se vistiera con bandanas. Pero ese día no estaba linda. Y sin embargo, Koushiro Manipulador Mode On (KMMN, C'mon de ahora en más) tendría que mentirle.

─No quiero que llores por una tontería como esta. Esos chicos no te comprenden. Te valoran, pero no te saben como te sé yo. Yo te sé cuando te pierdes en la calle de camino a la universidad por mirar las flores de los balcones y por perseguir notas musicales. Te sé cuando combinas los colores alocadamente y recibes los retos de Mimí por ello. Yo te sé cuando disfrutas de la ópera y luego en tu casa escuchas Taylor Swift.

››Pero sobre todo yo te sé valiente: te sé amorosa, te sé pura y te sé sincera. Yo veo tu esfuerzo por agradar y sobre todo por ayudar: sé que siempre tomas el camino difícil porque es el único que te sienta cómodo. Y entiendo que por ello golpeaste a Ken cuando no quería unirse al equipo y que por ello viajaste a Rusia aunque no entendías ni sus letras.

››Yo te sé, Miyako Inoue. Y por ello no admito que llores por quienes no te saben ─C'mon, Koushiro el poeta.

Miyako _la sabida_ y Koushiro C'mon el poeta se observaron en silencio. Ella abrió la boca. Tenía la costumbre de tener la boca abierta, por lo general para hablar, pero también para pensar o para reposar. Simplemente se le abría la boca.

¿Y se merecía por ello ser parte de un chiste malvado entre personas que se decían sus amigos, entre un conjunto de ex enamorados suyos a los que no se animó siquiera a chatearles? Ella, la que escuchaba ópera y Taylor Swift y así se inspiraba en sus estudios, la que contaba sus pasos pero los olvidaba cuando en un balcón asomaba una flor, y luego los volvía a contar y se iba para la derecha aunque todos los días se repetía que su universidad quedaba a la izquierda: ella, ¿tenía derecho a sufrir y llorar como loca en un bar donde nadie la veía?

Aunque en realidad, alguien la veía: la veía Koushiro.

─Tú eres el único que me sabe, Izzy. Y creo que eres el único al que le importo. Y estoy cansada de ser conocida como la que no concreta: ¡ya verán!

C'mon el poeta no hizo nada esta vez, porque Miyako actuó por él. Ella lo besó y a él le supo a café con crema. Le supo a café triste, y aunque estaba en modo C'mon, quiso por un ratito ser Koushiro Izumi, a secas. Porque al final de la acción siempre le daba un poquito de culpa.

Se besaron toda la tarde, y él supo que Mimí se enteraría y se alegrarían por él. Pero la culpa no amainó.

─Creo que debes dejar de perseguir a Ken Ichijouji. Eres una persona preciosa: déjalo que él se juegue por ti. Y tú no muevas un solo dedo ─fue su recomendación culposa.

Y aunque entró C'mon, al dejarla en la puerta de su casa se fue Koushiro.

* * *

Daisuke se apresuró a calzarse sus zapatillas y salió sin atarse los cordones: como siempre, llegaba tarde. Salió corriendo, y en el negocio junto a su casa chocó a un joven con capucha que miraba la vidriera. Le gritó sus disculpas mientras seguía corriendo.

En la esquina se cayó, por los cordones desatados. Observó al joven que había chocado, por temor a que se riera de él. Pero ya se alejaba a paso tranquilo.

Koushiro golpeó la puerta del departamento de Daisuke mientras se retiraba la capucha. Desde hacía años tenía la costumbre de hackear a sus amigos y agendar sus horarios. Y los de sus familiares. Algunas veces les habían sido de utilidad, aunque honestamente nunca pensó que los de Daisuke le servirían para algo. Más aún con su manía de llegar tarde a todos lados.

Lo atendió Jun. Lógico: sus padres tenían su caminata semanal los sábados luego de almorzar desde hacía dos años. Jun en cambio, aprovechaba la quietud de su casa para permanecer dentro… eso era una presunción lógica, en realidad no tenía idea de que hacía Jun cuando se quedaba sola en casa, todos los sábados luego de almorzar desde hacía dos años.

─Acabas de perder a Davis. Se fue a su práctica de fútbol ─fue su saludo.

Sus cabellos morados se parecían a los de Taichi, solo que mientras que los de él eran definidos por el caos, los de ella tenían una cierta gracia y simetría. Eran cabellos de mujer: inadvertidamente cuidados. Koushiro nunca había reparado en sus ojos negros, más redondeados que los de su hermano.

En realidad nunca había reparado en ella. Desde aquella vez en que acosara a Yamato y lo persiguiera hasta el campamento, le había sido bastante indiferente. Le había dado algo de miedo, incluso.

No lo suficiente como para no agendar sus horarios, y hoy podía estar agradecido de ella.

─Oh ─contestó, haciéndose el sorprendido. Creía que estaba aprendiendo a actuar.

Jun no cerró la puerta y él no se fue. Se miraron incómodos unos momentos.

─Eh… ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje? ─preguntó, dubitativa.

─Sí ─respondió. Pero no le dio el mensaje.

Volvieron a mirarse en silencio. Jun jugueteaba con su pie, apoyando la punta contra el piso. Koushiro no hacía nada más que mirarla.

─Y… ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

─Oh, lo siento. Me distraje pensando en otras cosas. Lo siento, no debería importunarte.

─No me importunas dejándome un mensaje para el_ baka_ de mi hermano.

─Oh, no me refería a eso. No debería importunarte con mis pensamientos. Mejor me retiro ─hizo una pequeña reverencia y se aprestó a partir.

1, 2, 3…

─¡Oye, Izumi, regresa! ─le gritó, asomando el cuerpo por la puerta. Él no se había alejado─. ¿A qué te refieres con no importunarme con tus pensamientos?

─Lo siento, Jun-san. No es mi intención involucrarme, creo que no debería intervenir en tu vida privada.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas. Ella acortó la distancia y lo tironeó de la campera.

─Si sabes algo de mi vida privada, debes compartirlo conmigo.

Y así fue como Koushiro se encontró sentado en el living de los Motomiya, compartiendo una gaseosa con una joven con la que nunca había intercambiado más que un saludo de compromiso.

─Yo sé por mi hermano que tú eres muy inteligente. ¡Así que no quiero que me des vueltas! Todo lo que sabes, debes decírmelo ahora mismo ─le ordenó; pequeñas llamas de fuego se habían encendido en sus ojos negros. Koushiro las vio.

─Honestamente no quiero entrometerme en tu vida ─tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa para generar expectativa─. Pero deberías saber que Shuu se portó muy mal contigo.

─¡¿Qué sabes de Shuu?! ─Jun saltó de su sillón y se encaramó al lado de Koushiro, quien volvió a hacer tiempo tomando de su vaso.

─Oh, nada privado. Solo lo que es de público conocimiento.

─¡¿Y qué es de público conocimiento?! ¿Fue mi hermano, cierto? ¡Ese pequeño maldito! Sabía que me escuchaba las conversaciones telefónicas, ¡lo sabía!

En realidad no había sido Daisuke el miembro informante, Koushiro simplemente había hecho un buen trabajo de investigación en las redes sociales de su hermana. Pero, ¿para qué salvarle el pellejo a su ex amigo?

─Solo quiero decirte que ha sido un cobarde. Ningún hombre de valía se escapa a otra ciudad sin contestar a una declaración de matrimonio. Debería no solo hacer aceptado, sino haberte preguntado si estabas segura de casarte con alguien como él, cuando tú tienes tanto que aportar.

A Jun se le humedecieron los ojos mientras los recuerdos acudían a su mente. Pero no lloró a lágrima viva.

─¿Pero qué tengo que aportar? Hice famosa la banda de Yamato armándoles un club de fans, ¡y él se va con esa pelirroja desabrida! Luego le encontré a Shuu numerosas razones para que volviera a Odaiba de sorpresa a ver a su familia, ¡y él me lo agradece huyendo de la ciudad luego de escuchar mi propuesta!

Koushiro no le quiso decir que, técnicamente, llamarlo repetidas veces a lo largo de los años para avisarle que sus familiares habían tenido accidentes ─de mentira─ no significaba traer a alguien "de sorpresa" a ver a su familia. Pero no era necesario entrar en tecnicismos.

─No han sabido valorarte, Jun. Ellos se la pierden: y ya ves de mal que les ha ido.

Jun no sabía a que se refería con que les "había ido mal", pero súbitamente ya no le importaban. Por primera vez miraba, de verdad miraba, a ese nerd pelirrojo que de tanta ayuda había sido para su hermano. Nunca había notado sus cejas gruesas ni sus ojos sin pestañas. Mucho menos había reparado en esa expresión de viveza que traía en su rostro. ¿Estaría marcado por el gimnasio? Quiso que hiciera calor, para ofrecerle que se sacara la campera… aunque pensándolo bien, ya con el bien formado Yamato le había ido mal.

Ahora quería todo lo contrario.

─¿Y qué crees que es lo que se pierden? ─le preguntó, ya casi encima de él.

Koushiro se atragantó con la bebida, solo para pedirle que le fuera a buscar más. Y para que de paso no se sentara sobre sus piernas.

─Se pierden tu alegría ─le dijo cuando regresó. Jun había agregado un pedazo de torta, hecho por ella misma según había dicho. Ella le quería hacer entender que era buena cocinera ─. Se pierden tu capacidad de ver las cosas lindas de la vida y de sorprenderte. ¡No has perdido la capacidad de sorprenderte con la vida! Ese brillo en tus ojos lo demuestra.

››Te resulta fácil hablar con la gente y siempre tienes algo interesante que decir. Contigo, uno no puede perder el hilo de la conversación. Además, estoy seguro de que nunca serías capaz de ofender a un chico diciéndole que se está quedando pelado o que no sabe vestirse. Creo que siempre tienes la palabra justa en tus labios y sabes encontrar sus necesidades. Yamato quería ser famoso y Shuu quería ver a su familia. Y tú les proveíste sus sueños.

Sí, Koushiro había aprendido de la mayor conquistadora que conocía: Mimí Tachikawa. Y estaba usando sus propias palabras, las que ella había usado para "conquistarlo" a él, para conquistar a una chica, a una a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Y había funcionado, y ¡cómo!

Jun nuevamente estaba encima de él, pero esta vez se entregó al llanto emocionado.

─¡Nunca nadie me había dicho cosas tan lindas como tú! ¡Y me conoces tan bien!

Sí, eso sobre todo; era la primera vez que le hablaba.

Koushiro apenas pudo mirar la hora antes de que ella se le abalanzara a los besos.

Coordinación perfecta. Daisuke volvía de su práctica de fútbol.

─¡¿Jun?! ¡¿Izzy?! ─gritó, mientras los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y la pelota rodaba por el piso.

Su hermana saltó el sillón como una fiera y se le fue encima, no llegó a las manos, pero sí a posarse como una pared entre él y su amante. Koushiro, desde atrás, lo observó todo.

Y Daisuke la vio. Vio la cara de cachorro de perro malvado, a punto de destrozar con ahínco el jardín de sus dueños, que en realidad no eran sus dueños sino las personas que le daban de comer en la esquina.

─¡No te atrevas a volver a gritarle a mi Koushiro! ─le espetó, empujándolo levemente.

─¡¿Tu Koushiro?! ¡Pero si no sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Viene de besarse con Mimí y Miyako, no es tu nada! ¡Esto no es más que una estúpida venganza contra mí!

─¡Mentira! ─gritaron, ambos. A Jun la reconfortó que él hubiera gritado junto a ella, para invalidar la malvada mentira de su hermano y para coordinar sus pensamientos. Ese era solo el primer paso.

Koushiro sería el amor de su vida.

─Mi Koushiro me conoce mejor que nadie: me entiende y lamenta las cosas malas que los otros tontos de tus amigos me hicieron. Y no es necesario que mientas usando a tus amigas: ¡ninguna amiga tuya volverá a sacarme al amor de mi vida!

Koushiro la abrazó por la cintura y le susurró al oído, con la intención de que Daisuke lo oyera.

─Mi Jun querida, creo que tienes muchas cosas que hablar con tu hermano. Yo no quiero ser causa de disturbio entre ustedes, para mí las familias son muy importantes ─le explicó con seriedad─. Prefiero que hablen tranquilos y coordinar contigo para verte en otra ocasión.

Luego de "mi Jun querida", ella no había escuchado más nada, así que lo dejó ir, embobada. Daisuke lo persiguió hasta la puerta.

─Esto no quedará así, Izumi. Puedes jugar con Mimí y Miyako, pero no te perdonaré que le crees falsas expectativas a mi hermana.

Koushiro le sonrió sobrador. Daisuke se enfureció.

─Tal vez aún no te has dado cuenta, pero estás cavando tu propia tumba. Tú también pagarás un precio por esto ─añadió.

El pelirrojo lo despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Él no lo sabía, pero el precio del que hablaba Daisuke estaba comenzando a deberlo en ese mismo momento…

* * *

La reunión fue en casa de Taichi: donde todo había comenzado. Jyou, el único exceptuado de la venganza, fue convocado como juez. Se lo tomó muy en serio: hasta le pidió el martillo a Zudomon y todo. Nadie supo como, pero enruló sus largos cabellos azules.

─Hubiera sido más sencillo que te compraras una peluca blanca ─se burló Yamato.

─¡Objeción! ─le contestó Jyou─. ¡No confraternice con el juez!

La verdad es que Jyou no tenía la más pálida idea de que debía pasar en un juicio. Nunca había tenido tiempo de mirar series y los residentes no podían darse el lujo de estudiar derecho por pura diversión. Pero llevó consigo la seriedad y la presteza que correspondían a un juez.

Koushiro no tuvo abogado, porque hasta Iori se le quería echar encima.

Y así fue, se le echaron encima a los gritos apenas puso un pie en el departamento.

─¡Miyako se niega terminantemente a hablarme! ─le gritó Ken, seguido de Iori:

─¡Mi mejor amiga me echó de su casa porque cree que permití que se burlaran de ella!

─¡Mi hermana ha decorado su habitación con imágenes tuyas ampliadas que robó de mi caja de recuerdos del digimundo!

─¡Mimí ha manipulado a todas las chicas para que no nos hablen! ¡Hasta nos echaron del grupo de whatsapp! ─se quejó Yamato.

─Oh, ¿es por eso que mi celular está tan silencioso hace días? ─preguntó el juez, balanceándolo frente a sí─. ¡Oye, si yo no tengo nada que ver! ¿Por qué hiciste que las chicas dejasen de mandarme fotos de gatitos y recetas de comida con forma de panda?

─El juez debe ser imparcial ─explicó Iori.

─La imparcialidad se toma con café ─agregó Takeru, logrando que se hiciera el silencio. Yamato pensó en desmayarlo de un golpe mientras durara la reunión.

─¡La futura madre de mis hijos piensa que hago photoshops de ella desnuda con cuerpos de actrices porno! ─arremetió Ken, iniciando la nueva ronda de reproches.

─¡Miyako me partió mi shinai revoleándolo por la ventana!

─Deberías haberte vengado con Taichi, ¡el único japonés que no sabe comer sushi! ─reclamó Yamato, pataleando contra el piso.

─Oye Takeru, ¿a ti las chicas te echaron del grupo? ¿No tienes ahí fotos nuevas de animalitos para mostrarme?

─Jyou, ¡que el juez no debe intervenir! ─le reprochó Yamato.

Koushiro permaneció sentado en el sillón, ambos brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo y su pie izquierdo apoyado sobre su rodilla derecha. Había una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, y una sonrisa que no trataba de ocultar.

Pero quien tampoco ocultaba su sonrisa ni su satisfacción era Taichi, recostado contra la pared y mirando la escena divertido, y hasta un poco burlón. Finalmente fue él el encargado de traer orden al griterío, indicándole al juez que era hora de golpear el martillo de Zudomon contra la mesa.

Ouch, eso quedaría marcado en la madera de por vida…

─¡Orden en la sala, orden! ─gritó Jyou con rulos; él siempre había querido hacer eso, por eso no se resistió a la orden de Taichi, aunque el que debía dar las órdenes era el juez, o sea él mismo.

Takeru mientras tanto buscaba en su teléfono más fotos tiernas de animales para mostrarle.

─Ahora que ha terminado la exposición de los testigos, es hora de que el fiscal exponga la pena que solicita para el acusado ─explicó Taichi, caminando de un lado al otro. Se había puesto un traje, para parecer más serio.

(En realidad era porque venía de rendir un final en la facultad, pero él quería que todos pensaran que se tomaba en serio lo del juicio).

─¿Quién es el fiscal? Nadie me avisó que había un fiscal, yo soy el juez, ¡quiero decidir la pena por mi cuenta!

─Yo soy el fiscal ─dijo Taichi, con presteza y entereza, como correspondía a un fiscal─. Y solicito para el acusado nada más y nada menos que ─Yamato hizo redoble de tambores sobre la mesa, total ya Jyou la había arruinado al golpearla con el arma de Zudomon─… ¡la absolución!

Y como en un juicio de verdad, los testigos se abalanzaron enojados contra el fiscal, gritándole que reconsiderara, mientras Takeru le estrechaba la mano al acusado, sonriente, y Jyou le exigía a Iori que explicara que era su decisión la que importaba, y no la del fiscal.

Pero Koushiro, muy contento, se puso en pie listo para tomárselas de ahí. Se restregó las manos, señal de que todo estaba listo y terminado, y encaró hacia la puerta. Fue Daisuke otra vez el encargado de detenerlo.

─Mi hermana está abajo, ¡fue Taichi quien la invitó, yo no tengo nada que ver! ─se excusó rápidamente─. No para de repetir que va a ir a casa de Miyako y de Mimí a aclararles quien es tu novia, y yo creo que se va a armar una pelea de mujeres si no intervienes.

Koushiro se detuvo en seco, con la mano sobre el pasaporte. Su cerebro, como siempre, trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una manera de escapar al encuentro con Jun. Pero claro: el fiscal no se la iba a hacer tan fácil.

─Y, ¿Koushirito? Parece que no analizaste bien las consecuencias de tu plan macabro para enamorar a todas las chicas… ahora, si quieres evitar una tragedia y dejar muchos corazones rotos, vas a tener que elegir a una de ellas…

─Y Jun no te lo va a hacer fácil, ¡no te lo va a hacer fácil! ─Daisuke quería darle un consejo, pero internamente deseaba que su hermana lo asustara por el resto de su vida.

Maldición, él que tan inteligente era, no había previsto ese inconveniente antes de seducir a Jun. Ya bastante difícil sería elegir entre Mimí y Miyako, si a eso se le sumaba una Jun despechada decidida a que no volvieran a robarle un pretendiente en sus narices… pero Koushiro respiró hondo, nadie iba a tomar la decisión por él. Y nadie iba a verlo nervioso, jamás. Eso era el Koushiro antiguo: este, el Koushiro C'mon, agarraba el toro por las astas y lo revoleaba por el aire. Este Koushiro, al truco, le cantaba retruco, a la desgracia, se le reía en la cara, a los que le daban la espalda, les tocaba la cola, a los que le apostaban, les redoblaba la apuesta, a las amenazas, las hacía realidad él… todo eso era lo mismo, él solo quería que quedara clara la idea.

Así que lo hizo: movió el picaporte, abrió la puerta y sacó medio cuerpo. Y medio en el pasillo, medio en el departamento, ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos, les espetó:

─Yo voy a elegir a una de las chicas. Pero antes voy a seducir a Sora y a Hikari.

Y con la mayor sonrisa de triunfo, y los enloquecidos gritos de los testigos, el juez y el fiscal también, claro, les revoleó la puerta por la cara, les dio con la puerta por las narices, los abandonó burlonamente, es decir, cerró la puerta y se fue.

Ya vería ahora como escapar de Jun… si hubiera sabido que esa broma de mal gusto le acarrearía estas consecuencias…

FIN

**Notas:** Ahora sí:

**Propuesta increíble, inigualable, genial y divertidísima:**

**OTP**: koushiro x mimi.

**Curiosidad: **koushiro x miyako.

**Crack: **koushiro x jun.

**Indicación única: **Koushiro a por todas (y no todas a por Koushiro)

**Aclaración: **El "a por todas" queda a interpretación libre.

Ya ven, como nunca sé elegir títulos, esta vez me lo robé . ¡Japi! ¿Te gustó? Sino, sale otro con fritas. ¡Yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo!

Y a todo el resto de mis lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de Koushiro manipulador y seductor… ¡déjenme un review lindo contándome al respecto!


End file.
